The Father the Daughter and the motherly sprit (book eight)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: Eliza is now close to her dad. Her biological dad that is. But what happens when the new girl Pash tries to ruin that. Tries to take him Eliza only father away from her. What happens to them all?


The Father the Daughter and the motherly sprit

Eliza is now close to her dad. Her biological dad that is. But what happens when the new girl Pash tries to ruin that. Tries to take him Eliza only father away from her. What happens to them all?

(Song Bleeding love)

-"I'm not going to cry I'm going to stay strong I can get through this All. by. Myself."- Eliza

Chapter 1

The miracle

It was over I only wanted my father and I could no longer have him. Yet again he was seduced by some girl. I never got what she met my "she was taking him away from me." But I knew it met that I was going to be alone. Once again. That is a truth I could not handle I've been alone most of my life I didn't want to be anymore. I just got my father back and no he is leaving me for some broad. I didn't want to face the facts so I jumped of the roof of my house. The pain was excruciating but only lasted for a second. I sure thought I was dead when I open my eyes and I saw my mother's face.

"Mommy what are you doing here." She didn't say anything but hummed me Mythilpylaneia. I couldn't help but feel empty inside. There was something missing and I didn't know what it could be. "Mommy were am I?" she stopped singing and looked at me. "am I in heaven."

"Every moment I see your face its heaven." She said. I smile then things got blurry. I tried to blink the blurriness away.

"Mommy daddy and I love you ever so much there's not a day that goes by that we don't think of you we miss so much."

"I know." She said she was so blurry I kept blinking. But she kept turning blurrier. I cried out.

"Mommy!" then there was a ceiling and a ceiling fan damn hate ceiling fans. There were so tacky. I groan and then I hear my name. then again but a different voice then I remember Peeta Haymitch all the ones I love then Effie and I swear I almost puked in my mouth. Then I remember my daddy I was going to shoot up and yell his name but then I see a face. It was Pash. Her words stuck in my head.

"_who is the one person you love the most. Is it your father? Well that's too bad, I'm taking him from you. Yes I am. He told me that he doesn't want you, I'm really not lying I wish I was, he says he want you gone and you ruined his life. he called you a mess up and a mistake he called you a broken condom." _ And she was right my daddy didn't love me then I screamed out the one person I knew who will comport me. I sit up and scream.

"Haymitch!"

"what?" he said. I point to my daddy. Then I see a blurry figure that looked like Haymitch. "what about him?"

"he doesn't love me." Haymitch moved. And I see Pash sitting on his lap. I scream out in pain. Not only physical but emotional.

"What did you do now?" Haymitch said.

"What I don't know Eliza I love you." I cuss at him.

"I hate you why is it that your intention is to hurt me!" I said

"It's not!" He said I feel arms around me but they weren't Haymitch's I assumed there where Peeta's . I started to shake.

"calm down." Peeta said."Explain yourself."

"I don't need to Extrapolate he hates me." I said.

"I never said that!" he said.

"you told Pash!" I said sobbing.

"Pash is a immature jealous hag from hell she is so jealous she will tell everyone on Panem you fell in love with your dad which I know is a lie Peeta knows it's a damn lie and anyone who knows you know it's a lie. Pash you're a …"

"you told everyone my daughter wanted a intimate relationship with me." My daddy said to Pash interrupting Haymitch. Everyone stared at her, I cussed.

"I love my daddy I hate you all." I try to get up but I fell over.

"Leg is broken." Someone said.

"Kill me!" I yell.

"She is a suicidal freak." Pash said.

"Did you say that?" Finnick yelled.

"no why would I." there was a commotion in the room then Effie said.

"You told me."

"And me!" Peeta said helping me back up. I sit up my back against the bottom of the couch.

"out I want you out of my house I want you out of my life and my daughter's life and go kill yourself you're the damn freak here." She just stared at him her eyes began to water. She spun and left. I saw someone walked over to me. I think it was my daddy.

"Go away!"

"Your seriously not believing her are you?" I just stared at him. He then walks out.

"I really hate my life it's been this way since was born can I not be happy."

"You can if you choose to." Haymitch said I look at him.

"says drunken man."

"I choose to be the way I am." I look at him. "Don't let what Pash said get you down it wasn't true."

"But what if it is. What if no one loves me and your all putting on a act."

"Well I know I'm not." Haymitch said.

"me too." Peeta says.

"But my daddy he…" Haymitch interrupts me.

" loves you ok." I sat on the couch and sighed.

"I really wish I would of died." I said. Haymitch rubs my hair.

"shh no you don't just lay down and rest Miss. Everdeen said it will take up to six weeks for you too heel. If you need anything your father will be here so don't be all snooty and ignore him, if you need him he's here."

"Are my trials and tribulations done yet I'm too fragile."

"If you where too fragile you would of been dead by now from other things." Peeta said smiling at me giving me a piece of bread. I blink.

"yea but… I feel empty I don't want to live with this emptiness." Peeta sat down next to me. And Haymitch fixed himself another drink.

"That emptiness you feel." He looked over at Haymitch. "it because you have so much potential and you have yet to releases it, once you done what you're here on this earth for, you'll feel whole." I look at him and blink away my tears and Haymitch sits next to me smelling like Whiskey like always. "do you feel whole?" I ask Peeta but Haymitch answers.

"I only feel whole when your around and safe and well and not crying." I look over at Haymitch. Take his drink and guzzle it down I choke and cough.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Haymitch said. "don't drink that ever!" he got up and went into the kitchen to make another drink. Still coughing Peeta pats my back. Haymitch sits down holding the drink in the hand furthest from me. I started to calm down I say.

"What is that! Its gross how do you drink that! How are you not dead!"

"That's not going to concern you because you are never going to drink again." Then Finnick Comes Back in. Haymitch looks at him and stands up.

"I don't want to see you go for a downward spiral. You're a great strong girl who is very smart and talented don't waste it." Then he leaves. Peeta stands up and says.

"To answer your question." He looked down at the ground swallowed hard and continued. "yes I do feel whole." He smiled and left. I blinked and laid down.

"Do you want anything?" my dad asked.

"Yea you gone.

"Look I love you…" I interrupted him.

"You just acting."

"I'm just being your father." I stare at him.

"I love you and there s nothing you can do about it if you don't believe me then too bad I know I love you everyone else knows I love you and really as long as I know I'm ok with it." Then he walks upstairs. I sat there thinking about what he said. I had a chose to make trust him and risk getting hurt and maybe being loved, or hate him for possibly lying to me. Then that's when the front door opened. I look over and see Pash. I blinked. She walked furiously to me.

"listen to me you made me lose everything I loved. This is all your fault punk and you're going to pay." She looked up the stairs to what I assume was to make sure my Daddy couldn't hear her. "if I can't have Finnick neither can you, no one can." Then it sounded like my daddy was coming down stairs so she hurried out the door but before shutting the door behind her she turned around and smirked.

Chapter 2

The girl(s)

Over the next six weeks I had my dad wait on my hand and foot. Well mostly leg but still. It took forever for me to be able to walk again. Katniss and Prim helped me with my therapy. Prim really nice she is one of my best friends. When I get home I go in the back and make I drink. I see Haymitch do it all the time. A little this a little that. When I was done I plug my nose and gulp it done. I squeeze my face because of the horrible taste. And take a seat in the living room. Daddy was out with Katniss or as he would say Crapness doing 'adult stuff' as he would say but I totally know what they're doing. I bet Panem is under attack and there off to save it or whatever. What so special about Panem anyway it sucks here. I keep drinking and I start to read the rest of _Awaken. _After a few hours of reading and drinking I start to feel light headed. I try to stand up but it felt weird. Then there was a knock at the door. I wobble over there. It was Haymitch. I try to talk but I had no idea what came out of my mouth.

"Uh…ok….you want your things from my house" good I could understand him. I fall over and laugh. Haymitch Picks me up and says.

"have you been drinking?" I made a little signature with my thumb and pointer finger."

"Holly hell!" I laugh.

"Hell…. Not…Oily." he looks at me.

"we are going to talk to your dad." I shake my head. "yes we are you can't drink I don't want you to do this to yourself." I blink then Katniss walks in with my dad. Haymitch stares at him. They both stare back.

"What up." He said.

"She's drunk." He said my daddy looks at me.

"Eliza!" I nod. "Are you drunk." I tilt my head from side to side then fall over. I hear Katniss giggle. "Crapness! Stop laughing at my daughter." I look at her she was holding in her laugh.

"Ok Fin Paste." She said. He helps me up and sits me on the coach at this point the room was spinning I felt nauseas. Then the next thing I know leaned over and threw up.

"Are you kidding me! This day just keeps getting worse! I just got these shoes!" I hear Haymitch yelled but I just lay and down and fell asleep.

When I wake up. I have a pounding headache I sit up and run to the sink in the kitchen. Throw up in the sink. Then I head back to the coach and fall asleep. When I wake up again I hear voices.

"Are you going to be ok."

"As long she is ok I will be." That sounded like Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" I said weakly.

"yea." I still had a headache but t calmed own. Then there was a girl who looked about the same size as me 5 ft and 11 in but 6 centimeters taller. She had long brown hair big golden brown eyes. And was wearing a bright orange silk dress. She had smooth mocha skin. She stood next to Haymitch.

"You feeling alright." Haymitch said.

"Yea I'm ok my head hurts." I look over to the girl.

"Hi I'm Interlanechen." She said. I smile at her.

"Haymitch you need a girlfriend still." I pointed at her. "She should be your girlfriend." They stare at me.

"She is my girlfriend but that's not important what is that your drinking."

"So she isn't important to you?" I say to him."

"She is she know she is…"

"Awe Haymitch is in wuv."

"Look your too young to be drinking."

"Where is my dad."

"He's with Katniss again."

"fun." He looked at me."

"You do know Finnick s dating Katniss now right."

"Um…...ok. what is he doing with her."

"I don't know they just think there good for each other."

"That's not like Katniss."

"I think its Peeta…he might be clingy. He has been down lately." I blink. Then look over at Interlanechen she was drinking."

"Drunk women for a drunk man." They both stare at me. Then I slowly get up and go into the kitchen.

"Peeta left some bread for you." Then I see the basket of bread I go over there and eat it. They both come in.

"So are you ok." Haymitch said. I nod. Interlanechen was on her second bottle.

"She drinks allot."

"Yea, she's fine." I stare at them both while I ate.

"you guys were made for each other." They both make a grunting noise.

"I'm going to see Peeta." Once I head out they followed me they were talking about something.

Chapter 3

The accident

The walk was long to Peeta house like always. When I got to what use to be District 12. Interlanechen go to Haymitch's house. I go to Peeta's. I knock on the door.

"hello." He said.

"Peeta." I said happy to see him. The headache had gone away.

"yes." He said."

"I want to talk to you about something." He nods and invites me in.

"You know I'm your friend right and as I can talk to you, you can talk to me." He looked at me and nodded.

"So do you know why Finnick and Katniss are dating?" He shook his head. "Are you ok?" He shook his head.

"She dating him because she hates me now I try to protect her but she is too independent. So she asked him so she could leave me alone it really hurts… I've been in love with her since I met her." I get up and hug him. He hugs me back.

"She'll turn around she needs you."

"No she doesn't and that's the thing she doesn't need me or Finnick so why did she go off with him."

"Maybe they actually like each other."

"That not likes Katniss." I shrug."

"Don't bellow over it mice."

"Did you just call me mice?"

"yes." I said. That makes him smile.

"come on lets go see Cinna bet he misses you."

"since when."

"I don't know lets go." So we take a train all the way down to the capitol then on our way to see Cinna we here this scream. I follow it then see Katniss running when she reached us she was panting.

"Eliza go home."

"The capitol such a nice place." I said.

"you need to go home."

"where is my dad."

"go home now!" I stare at her my headache was back and I felt this sinking feeling in my heart. I ran the way Katniss came and I few blocks down there was a crowd. I walk slowly to the crowd and Katniss and Peeta were yelling my name. when I make my way through the crowd. I see a sight I could never forget. Something that would scare me for the rest of my life it was my dad lying on the ground.

"Daddy!" I scream tears running down my face. But Peeta ad Katniss held me back I just yelled Daddy over and over again. I finally break from their grasp.

"Daddy." I said as I held him in my arms like he did when I was upset. "Daddy you can't go. I need you." He groaned. I could see in his sea green eyes that he was dying.

"Eliza I love you, you are the best Daughter a man could have."

"I don't hate you." I scream.

"I know."

"Please don't leave me."

"I love you Eliza." He said.

"Daddy!" I scream. The next thing I knew he stopped breathing. I hold him close to my face and whisper.

"tell mommy I love her." then Peeta takes my hand and walks me away from the scene. To Cinna house.

Chapter 4

The incident

At Cinna's house they gave me tea. And wrapped me in a blanket. I cried out all my tears. Everyone was there. Just like when I was dying. There where there for me.

"So what happened." Haymitch asked.

"Someone called his name and he went to go see who the next thing I knew he fell off a building." I cried out a little sob. Peeta patted my back.

"Daddy." I said. I wrap my arms around Peeta and cry into him.

"I didn't know he was suicidal." Someone said.

"Don't say that around her." Peeta said I just kept crying

"Why did he want to leave me?"

"He didn't." Peeta said.

"Everyone hates me." I sobbed.

"That's not true everyone here loves you." Peeta said sniffled.

"For real's." I ask. He nods.

"Are you going to be ok?" Haymitch asked me. I shrug.

"Define ok."

"Not going to kill yourself." Peeta said. I looked up from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Why shouldn't I, I would have to deal with this god awful pain." Peeta sighs.

"Look your precious everyone here loves you no one here want you to go." I coughed and wailed. Peeta rubbed my back.

"I don't see why someone was calling him from a roof top." Haymitch said everyone stared at him when they see Interlanchen on his lap drinking. "What she's a girl."

"Since when did you have a significant other Haymitch." Effie said.

"Since Tuesday specially. He said sounding annoyed. I lift my head again and move away from Peeta.

"what's wrong."

"My life." I responded. He groaned and said something. "What was that." He shook his head." I blink. I call him a cuss word and he shouted.

"I'm not your being that a big one too." I stare at him he was calling me that. I'm not.

"how am I that."

"you cry over little things and you always think it was about you." That hurt. But I knew Peeta would not hurt me like this.

"Peeta what's wrong." He looked at me, then stood up and said

"nothing is wrong why don't you keep crying like you always do. I look at him and blink which made a tears spill. He scoffed and walked into the kitchen.. Haymitch walked over and started to Sympathize me. Scoot away from him.

"no, I don't need closer." He stared at me.

"alright."' I wiped away my tears. And stood up.

"are you alright?" Interlanechen asked

"I'm just done, done with the lying, the pain and the suffering. No scratch that I don't care f people try and hurt me, I won't let them and I'm damn sick and tired of their sympathy. My mother never had it, she didn't need it and I sure as hell don't need it."

"but sweetheart…" Haymitch began but I cut him off by yelling a plethora of cuss words at him. Then I walk into the kitchen where Peeta was. When I enter I see Peeta sitting in a chair at the table.

"What are you winning about this time." H said I knew something was wrong with Peeta.

"goddamn Peeta I know something is wrong I just don't know what." He just looks at me.

"I don't like the fact that when Finnick died Katniss was the only one there.

"You assume Katniss killed my father?"

"No" he stood up and started to vacillate. "I'm saying it wont be long until stare to accuse her the crim." I look at him and watch him pace for a long time. Then I said.

"I know she didn't do it."

"What how do you know, you weren't there."

"But I know Katniss she wouldn't kill someone she knew." There was silent's "face Fact Peeta, if Katniss actually liked my dad there's no way she killed him."

"But that's the thing they never actually got along. I stood up and swiftly walked back into Cinna's living room.

"Katniss."

"Yea."

"Why where you dating my dad in the first place." Peeta stood behind me. She looked at me then Peeta then back at me.

"who told you we where dating?" I point to Haymitch who took a drink. Katniss sighed.

"no, he wanted to talk to get to know me better."

"why." I ask

"he said that Pash threaten you and he knew he was going to come for him just didn't know when. So he told me to take custody of you." I blinked in confusetion.

"Why you?" Peeta asked.

"Said he kind of trusted me."

"But your Crapness."

"Please don't call me that." Sh said.

"But I have to now."

"So what you like her mom now."

"I rather not look at it like that." I shrug and go into the kitchen and make a smoothie then go back into the living room. Everyone stares at me

"What?"

"your weird." Katniss said

"What the hell did I do?"

"So you're not upset about your dad?" Haymitch said

"It hurts." But the only thing I can do is move on." Everyone stared at me. I yawned .

"I I want to go home." I said.

"You can go home and pack you things but you have to live with me." Katniss said I sighed. I didn't really care if I was living with Katniss or not I missed my father. I never meant to be mad at him. I believed he truly loved me. I take the train back yo my house, well I should say my old house and packed my bags I was going to walk to Haymitches hous to get the rest of my stuff when Interlanechen came running up To me crying. I looked at her. She must be crazy drunk.

"what what's wrong." She hugged me and squeezed me slightly. "what is it!" I yelled she backed away.

"i…it…its…hay…ha…haymitch." She stuttered.

"what about him calm down." She started to take deep breaths and said.

"there was this girl. She came into the house slit Haymitch's throat I was slit. I stayed hidden so she couldn't find me. At first I thought it was you but I knew it couldn't be you your like his daughter."

"I ma technically yea." She wiped more tears then I stopped dead in my tracks. "Haymitch is dead." I could feel the tears burning my eyes. She nodded slowly I drop my stuff and run to Haymitches house. When we got there Warkeepers where taking out his body. Warkeepers are like the Peace keepers but they actually keep the peace. I just stood there_ I'm not going to cry I'm going to stay strong I can get through this All. by. Myself._

"who could of done this." Peeta said.

"two kills in one day." Cinna said. Then I knew who killed my dad I knew who killed Haymitch and I was going to kill her,

"Pash." I said softly.

"What." Peeta said. Then I stormed out of the house and took a train back into the capitol

Chapter 5

The murderer

Once was in the Capitol. I stood there in the middle of it. People passing just stared at me. I walked to where found my daddy's body at and looked up at the building which he fell from. Then I enter it. I climb all the way top and open the door to the roof. And there I see her standing in a tight purple dress looking over the edge she. Spun around when she saw me.

"jump. Go on jump I know you're the one who wants to ruin my life go on jump."

"I'm sorry I'm not a freak like you." I blinked in shock at her.

"I'm no freak, why did you kill them."

"to torture you of course you ruined my life so I'm going to ruin yours."

"go ahead and try..I'll still be here." She stared at me and smiled a smirk sly then said.

"when you have nothing left you will do two things kill yourself or come and find me. And then I will kill you."

"You're the freak bozo." I said. She frowned at me. Then turned around. I look up at the sky.

"Mommy daddy please help me find the strength to survive." I said a rain drop him my cheek. I walked back home with my head held high but tears mixing in with the rain.

Chapter six.

The 30 minutes

After the train ride I walked friskily back to Katniss's house. Where prim was crying. I ran up to her.

"Prim what's the matter." Then Katniss Cinna and Peeta al ran in.

"Prim stay away room her she is dangerous." Katniss said. She moved Prim from me to her arms.

"What's going on." I said

"I want you out of this house I want you out of Panem go just go!" Katniss yelled at me.

"What why."

"Like you have no idea." Peeta said.

"Don't." I said

"I didn't want to believe the rumors but it looks like I have no choice." Peeta continued.

"What I was only gone for 30 minutes to talk to Pash I know she did all of this." There was a huge silent's.

'but if you where talking to her that means she didn't kill everyone." Katniss said.

"only Haymitch and my dad re dead not everyone." Cinna shook his head.

"No, Eliza everyone _is_ dead." Look at him.

"Everyone in Panem." Katniss shook her head.

"Just every one we know." I shake my head and go outside I just notice that everywhere has been avoided since the Russian attack. Everywhere but the capitol. Then it hit me I knew who. Then there was a hand on my shoulder and everyone from inside came out side.

"no!" Katniss screamed.

"take a step she dies." The voice sounded familiar. There was a loud bang and then Prim fell forward. And lied down in a pool of blood."

"Prim!" Katniss screamed.

"I've been trying to get this Rebellion for years. Now its time to pay we need to go back to the way things where. Then there was a bright light.

After what seemed lke an eternity I opened my eyes. 'm alive again. This time wanted to be alive. I look around me and all I see are dead people. Everyone was dead. Until I see movement. It looked like Katniss

"thank the heaven's your ok." I said. There was a groan. An I look over Cinna was dusting himself off and Peeta was just sitting up.

"are you guys all ok?" there where mumbles of what I assume where yeses. Peeta holds me in his arms. Then there was an announcer saying welcome to the Annual 76th hunger games! Katniss yells something I did not understand. Then the announcer said.

"this year there are only three tributes." I was taken from the rest of the group into a room where I was showered down. I never wanted to be in on of theses "games" as they call it I've seen what it does to people. Makes them…not themselves. When they where done papering they fit me in a suit that was black but had lines of purple ohm the sleeves going up and down. I sigh and when I open my eyes. I was on a pedestal. I have to kill the ones love. I needed answers now I overheard that they took away Katniss's authority so she was no longer president. There was this count down and my heart started to pound. He had killed the ones I love. I Was told he even found Pash and killed her. When the countdown got to one then there was a gong everyone just stood there. Then Peeta grabs a gun and shoots himself I her Katniss screamed and ran over to Peeta and held him n her arms. After awhile of her screaming. She slowly and shakily picked up the gun and then bam. She was out. I didn't watch her commit suicide like I did with Peeta but I hears a thump. I assume that was Cinna. The next thing I knew I was being escorted out of there by a hovercraft. I never wanted to be this way. Bt I have answers and they are that only thing I can do is move on. I look around and see a clock it's been 30 minutes since I found out everyone I loved was dead,

They said they would die for me and they did

_Mama papa forgive me_

_Out of sight, out of life, out of time to decide_

_Can I run, can I hide, for the rest of my life_

_Can I fly, do I stay, I could lose, I could fail_

_And the moment it takes, to make plans, or mistakes_

_The sun sets, in the sky, and its shaped like your eyes_

_Hide the shame ,feeling like, casting shame, why me_

_Can I fly, do I stay, I could lose, I could fail_

_Either way options change, chances fail, dreams do too_

_30 minutes to make up my mind_

_30 minutes to alter my life_

_30 minutes to save our lives_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_30 minutes whisper your name_

_30minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 minutes of bliss 30 lies_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_To decide _

**The End**


End file.
